Gooby Good Boy
'''Gooby Good Boy '''is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces Gooby, the moose calf who may not be as dumb as he looks; and also Officer, the cop who likes giving penalty fees. Roles Starring * Gooby * Lumpy Featuring * Flippy * Stamp * Officer Appearances * Pop * Cub * Toothy Plot One sunny morning, Flippy prepares to go jogging. But upon exiting his house, he finds a confused little moose on his porch. Flippy knocks on the door of his neighbor, Lumpy, to ask if he has anything to do with Gooby. Lumpy has never seen the young moose in his life. However, he takes Gooby in with him. Lumpy places Gooby in a highchair and gives him a bowl of cereal to eat. Instead, Gooby makes a mess on the floor and breaks the bowl. Lumpy resorts to feeding him by hand. He scoops up a spoonful of peanut butter for Gooby, but rather than eating it, Gooby sticks it into his nose. Then he rocks the highchair back and forth until stumbling over. A passing Stamp tosses a newspaper at Lumpy's front door. Lumpy comes out to retrieve it, but somehow winds up being locked out. He looks through the door to see Gooby sucking on the spoon, not cooperating as Lumpy tries to get his attention through knocking. Lumpy swipes Stamp's mail bag and tosses it at his door in a vain attempt to open it, scattering letters everywhere. Gooby begins taking advantage of Lumpy's home by raiding his fridge. He brings a sandwich with him to the living room couch. Back outside, Lumpy tries climbing into an open window. Gooby is bothered by the noise as he watches TV, so he goes upstairs to investigate. Just when Lumpy reaches the window, Gooby closes it on Lumpy's fingers. Trying to free himself, Lumpy rips his fingers in half and falls on top of Stamp. Lumpy tries digging his way into his house. But Officer catches him in the act and threatens him with a fee for property damage. Lumpy is unable to find his wallet, which turns out to be in his room. Gooby takes the money from it and orders pizza. Irritated and out of options, Lumpy plants dynamite sticks all over his front porch in hopes of the door being blown down. Officer blows his whistle at this sight. Flippy returns from his jog to also notice the activity, leading to his PTSD to act up. Once Lumpy detonates the bombs, his whole house is destroyed, yet Gooby is unharmed. Flippy chases Lumpy with a sword and Officer pursues them. Later, Pop finds Gooby at his doorstep and brings him in, letting him sit next to Cub. Seeing a ruckus happening outside a window, Gooby opens the door to let Lumpy, Flippy and Officer inside. Within minutes the whole house is set aflame. Gooby now stands outside sucking on a spoon. Meanwhile, pizza delivery boy Toothy stands speechlessly in front of the ruins of Lumpy's house. Deaths # Stamp is crushed by Lumpy. # Lumpy, Flippy, Officer, Pop and Cub are probably burnt to death. Trivia * This is the debut of Gooby and Officer. * The episode was originally titled "Dumb and Dumber", but it didn't seem to fit. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 84 episodes